Foreign?
by MyuAki
Summary: The husky growl from Feliciano and Ludwig spelled the pleasurable soon to be future for Kiku Honda. Threesome, M for an obvious reason, Oneshot.


**X**

**X**

**X I own Nothing.**

**X  
**

It was a lovely hot summer day with a nice breeze that smelled of the oceans salty water. Everything seemed so relaxed and peaceful, all expect one Kiku Honda.

"Feliciano-san! Please put on some clothes!" Kiku cried, he was not used to such openness and nudity.

"Why? It's hot and the ladies dig it, you should get naked too!" Feliciano cried grinning like an idiot.

Kiku flushed bright red "NO! I cannot! It's improper-I-I won't show people my loincloths!" Backing away slightly he called out to Ludwig, trying to get help. "Ludwig-san! Please tell Feliciano-san to put some clothes on!" He flushed an ever darker shade of red when he saw Ludwig, he too, was wearing only boxers. "Hmm? Oh, want me to wash your back, Kiku?" Backing away again he quietly answered "N-No thank you…"

_It's going to be harder than I thought to get used to foreign customs…_ He thought in his head. He was just about to run when he felt his arms being held up, turning his head he looked at Feliciano "C-Could you please let me go?"

A huge smile "Nope!"

"Why!" Kiku cried, he was starting to get scared.

"Because, I want you to be able to open up and getting naked always works!" Feliciano said.

Kiku stuttered incomprehensibly, but stopped to think about it. He _did_ want to open up to them, and while he did that he would get more accustomed to things he normally didn't do, like getting naked. All in all it was a win-win situation.

"A-Alright…" Feliciano whooped at that, while Ludwig smirked a bit.

Removing his jacket, he hesitated a bit, before slowly pulling of his tank top. Shaking a little while his face burned hotter than the sun, he tugged at his pants, sliding them down revealing pale creamy legs.

He was happy he decided to wear boxers today, if he had been wearing a loincloth he would've died of embarrassment, though…these boxers were more like bike shorts since they were _really_ tight, leaving little to the imagination.

Silence…

Kiku fidgeted, wrapping his arms around his front waiting for a reaction. "S-So…?" He was really starting to freak out, their eyes kept trailing his body up and down with a strange look he couldn't read.

Trying to distract himself he bent over and picked up his pants, folded them neatly before placing them along with the rest of his clothes on a bench. When he turned around he let out a yelp, they were so close!

"Y-Yes?-Ah!" He was dragged into the botanical garden that Ludwig came out of and thrown on top of the central flower bed.

Opening his eyes he saw the two Europeans hovering over him. "Wh-what are you doing…?"

This time it was Feliciano's turn to smirk "Getting to know you better…" Kiku looked up at him in confusion and his eyes widened, Feliciano's voice was low and husky, eyes half lidded. He was nothing like the naïve ally he knew, this man was…he couldn't describe it, but he seemed almost devilish.

Kiku gasped as a hot mouth descended upon his bared neck. his protest was cut short by a pair of firm lips against his. A slick tongue invaded his mouth while nips and licks attacked his chest.

"Mmmm…Hnn!" Kiku moaned as Feliciano tweaked a nipple, the other already rosy from the sucking the Italian had done just a moment before. Gasping as he was released he felt Ludwig move down and continue what the Italian had begun while said Italian took over Kiku's mouth.

_He tastes like pasta…_Kiku marveled _No! I need to get away before this goes too far-_ his mind went blank as his boxers were torn off, a wet heat engulfing his length.

"Ahh! A-ah…" Kiku mewled. Crying out as he released himself inside Ludwig's mouth. Panting heavily he tried to move "Not yet, Ki-chan~!" He could only moan in response.

Slick fingers probed at his entrance, stretching him a bit. Groaning as the fourth finger was inserted he heard Feliciano say " I get him first." followed a low growl from Ludwig. But that was all he could pick up as Feliciano pushed himself inside.

He whimpered "I-It really h-hurts! Please take it out…"

"Sorry, but, I don't think so. It'll get better-I promise." The reply was surprisingly comforting.

"Hnn!" Kiku panted in response. The Italian was fully seated inside of him, and as he had said, it stopped hurting. The feeling was just a bit strange.

"M-Move please…" He cried out as Feliciano wasted no time in obeying his request. Going faster and faster, his nipples tingling as Ludwig rolled them between his fingers. The pleasure was too great, white liquid was released into the air as Feliciano grunted from the contractions.

"S-So tight" Kiku cried out again as the Italian released his seed, the hot liquid surrounding that place deep inside him. As Feliciano pulled out Kiku whimpered, feeling empty-though that quickly went away as he felt Ludwig's length plunge inside him.

"Iyaaa…t-too much-Ah!" He could feel himself get hard again, moaning wantoningly. Ludwig's thrust were slow but powerful, slamming into his abused prostate as Kiku wrapped his arms around the German and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasure until he saw that same white flash again, along with the delicious pressure of being filled. He arched his back, until he finally fell back exhausted.

"You're so beautiful Kiku." The strong voice of Ludwig came first, followed by Feliciano's still husky one. "You're better than any women-or man for that matter. It was your first time yet all you felt was pleasure…"

"What a lewd body you have, Ki-chan." He felt himself shiver at those words. He opened his eyes as he felt warm arms wrap around him. "Now we're lovers! All three of us!" Sang the normal, non-aroused voice of Feliciano, smiling slightly Kiku slowly sat up.

"Ah!" He shrieked

"What's wrong?" Came the two voices.

Blushing like never before he turned his head to look at them, whispering "I-It's dripping out…" Creamy white liquid was flowing out and dripping onto the flowers, his entrance contracting as his body tried to rid itself of the Europeans seed.

It was so damn hot.

The two men's eyes darkened again at the sight.

"Ready for round two Ki-Chan?"

**XX**

**X Japan: Kiku Honda Germany: Ludwig Italy:Feliciano  
**

**X Okay! That was my gift to you this Christmas! Even though it's in the summer time, and Christians say Sodomy is forbidden...That just makes it even better.  
**

**X**

**X**


End file.
